five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty the Pizza Guy
Ty the Pizza Guy (AKA The Green Man or his full name: Ty Lure) is a 23-year old pizza delivery guy who acts normal by day, but kills and makes people into pizza by night. He works at Dad's Pizza, is the longest working employee there, and he's been friends with Bethany Wiggins ever since she was 18. Ty is a character made by --~~Candy-Corn-Chan~~. Personality Ty has a laid back and calm personality during the daytime, and fakes it at night just to kill people. At night, Ty's like a time bomb waiting to go off. He hides his knife and acts innocent, and strikes people when they least expect it. Ty speaks like a valley boy and calls people "Dude", and sometimes speaks slang. He likes to help others during the day time, only to later unknowingly deceive them at night. Ty Lure is secretly known to have Bipolar disorder. Appearance Ty Lure has bright green, skin and long, straight olive green hair. He has dark green, peach fuzz facial hairs on his chin because he hates to shave. He always wears his yellow, red, and orange Dad's Pizza uniform. During the day time, his eyes appear jade green. At night, they turn completely small, round, and white with no irises or pupils. Ty was originally born with peach skin, bright green eyes that never changed, and short brown hair. Ty appears to be all green with white eyes in his "Five nights at Daddy's" sprite. History Cool Kid As a kid, Ty was very social in school, was good in cooking class, but got low grades. He was popular had many friends including Matten, Rose, and Vincent. His twin sister Jade, however, was always jealous of him because he was popular. Until one day, Jade pulled an awful prank on Ty. She poured a bucket of bleach (mixed with green paint) all over him when he was graduating from middle school. Jade laughed hard at this until her parents yelled at her. Ty was immediately rushed to the hospital and Jade was grounded for three months. Green and Unseen Five months of treatment later... Ty's family went to the hospital, only to find out that he's perminately green! Ty didn't believe this until the doctor handed him a mirror. Horrified of his appearance, Ty ran out the hospital and had a sudden urge to go on a killing spree. Images of Jade laughing appeared in his head. He tried not to give into the urge, but he wanted revenge so badly. Ty ran back to the hospital and used a surgery knife to kill Jade. His parents tried to stop him from going mad, but with his new enhanced strength and agility, he ended up escaping the hospital– leaving many workers dead and his parents injured in the process. For several years Ty wondered the city streets, trying not to be seen. He survived off of canned food and lived in a box. He was a valley boy bum and was very social with a few other strange people he met on the street. Every night he killed people and made them into pizzas. Once Ty was 18, he found a "Help Wanted" Sign on the window of a pizza restaurant. It was a place called "Dad's Pizza". Curious by this, Ty went inside and told the manager all about himself. Ty then asked if he could work there, and the manager asked if he knew how to make pizza. Ty said he wanted to deliver them, so he signed a contract promising to be a good employee. Green (1).jpg|link=Greenman Ty The Pizza guy.jpg Category:Work in progress Category:Males Category:Humans